Human Nature
Human Nature is a Progressive rock and psychedelic rock band that was formed in 2564 and broke up in 2609. It was formed by Ivan Batchelor, Vocals + Bass Guitar + Synthesiser, Tom French, Drummer, Clark Kent, Keyboard,Jon Gilmour, Guitar and vocals, and Jonjo Hedges, Guitar and vocals. History Human Nature was Founded when Jonjo Hedges moved from Bristol to the Sprawling City of London, When He joined the group consisting of Ivan Batchelor, Tom French and Clark Kent. The Group was first known as Sigma 8, but Hedges proposed the name Human Nature and The Sound of Darkness.Human Nature won, and soon their began pratcing in a Local Club. Human Nature was far off mainstream music, but became popular in the underground music scene. They got a Contract at Universal Records, allowing their music to be distrubited across Human worlds. The Band released their first album, The Madcaps laughs,on March 3rd 2565. The album was written mainly by Jonjo Hedges, with a Track written by Ivan Batchelor.The album was recived with mixed reviews, both being praised and critised for it's orignally style, using the feel of a Drug induced trip to use a unique style. They Released 3 Singles from the Album, Madclap Laughs, Luicfer Sam, and Bar brawl. Madclap laughs made it to number 67 in the charts, while the rest did not peak in the top 100. Human Nature appeared at The English Festival, their first major event. They played their only single at the Point, Madclap Laughs, with a 4 minute extension for a Guitar solo by Batchelor, and their next Single, called Lucifer Sam. However, half way during Lucifer Sam, Hedges began to stop playing and stared into the distance, but the rest of the band carried on playing. This occurance happened due to Hedges' intake of a psychedelic drug, which would happen more and more before the second album was released. In 2566, Batchelor got worried about the state Hedges was pulling himself into and hired Jon Gilmour to replace Hedges untill Hedges returned to normal from the Drug induced states he would get himself in. This line up would be the line out for the next 8 years. The band line out changed to Batchelor on Vocals, with Gilmour and French as Back up vocals. The Band released an album in 2567, one year after the departure of Hedges. The Album was called Oh, By the Way and was released on the 14th of July.The album was written by Batchelor and Glimour, with only one track from the lot Hedges wrote before his depature. This song was the first single off the album, called Fleeting Glimpse. Two other songs were relased, By The Way and Ace Race. Fleeting Glimpse and By the Way both peaked in the charts, postions 32 and 48 respectifily. The Album cover is of note, as the Painting behind it is a Painting done by Hedges for the band's recording studio. The band soon became well known, and was invited to play at the Earth Day. The band's performance was well recivived, and they released a non album single, Send You Back. The Single was recivied well by everybody, peaking at number 9. Human Nature became a Household name, but they did not release another album till 2570. The album was all writen by Batchelor, and the final 4 tracks were written about Hedges' mental condition, as he was in a hospital reciving treatment. The Album was Called The Rainbow Effect. The Album had three singles, Rainbows, Spartan call and Sounds of Insainty. Rainbows became Human Nature's first number one. Sounds of Insainty was the final track of the Album, and was dedicated to those who had gone mad. During the Recording of Crazy Diamond, there was an unexpected vistor to the studio, during the recording of Shine on, a 24 minute song which was one of the two songs on the album that was dedicated to Hedges. The vistor had shaven his eyebrows and was slightly overwieght, but when the members of Human nature recongised the vistor, Batchelor burst into tears. The Vistor was Hedges. He listened to the band record Shine on, and before they recorded How close are you?, he asked if he could replace the guest guitarist to record it, he was allowed and began Hedges' first time playing with the band since 13th January,2566.The Album was well recived, and Hedges formally became the Third Vocalist and Backup guitar. This line up was the band's strongest time, as Hedges' mentally illness had been helped by Drugs. The Two songs written before Hedges' return about Hedges were released, both peaking to 2nd. Soon, Human Nature Toured, and Hedges' did not mess up. The Album was released on 16th May 2572. The Next Album was to be written by Batchelor, Gilmour and Hedges. The Album was Called The Urban Hymns, and the tone of the album stuck to the last few, except this was about the slow dip into insainty. This resulted in the slightly jazzier tone, but this was well recivied by the Fans. No singles where released from the album, but Bit of a Joke was played on the airwaves. Hedges' contrubition to the album was the title Track, The Urban Hymns which was Hedges' only contrubtion. The song however, was 19 minutes long, which each Guitarist, the three writers, having a Solo. This track is also known for being one of the few times French was the main vocalist. Gilmour and Batchelor wrote the rest of the album. The album was released on 8th August, 2574, and the album cover featured the city of New Mombasa before the Slipspace incident during the First battle of Earth. Human Nature had a four year absences, with no concerts done at all, They started to record a Rock Oprea known as Run Like Hell, which was with it being split into thirds. Gilmour, Hedges and Batchelor all had a third, but had to make the tracks sound like the soundtrack to the life of a Person. Batchelor had the Child years, Gilmour had the Young adult and Hedges had later years and Death. A Single was released from each Third, Batchelor's being Tigers Roaming Free, Gilmour's being One of my days and Hedges' being Gig in the Sky. All Singles reached into the top 10, Tigers roaming free reached 5th, One of My Days 9th, and Gig in the sky reached number one. They did not release an Album after that, except the live recordings of their concerts. They still Toured, sometimes coming up with new stuff, but didn't release another album, as the chemstry had gone. They offically disbanded on 2609 due to the death of Tom French. Discography *'The Madclap Laughs (2565)' *'Oh by the way (2567)' *'The Rainbow effect (2570)' *'Crazy Diamond (2572)' *'Urban Hymns (2574)' *'Run Like Hell (2578)' *'Run Like Hell: Live in London (2582)' *'Careful with the axe (2585)'